Death of a Sky King
by butterflyarashi
Summary: To prove that I am equal opportunity when murdering characters, I bring you this. The senshi of the skies falls after a battle.


Her eyes widened in horror. Her attack hit, just not in time. It had to have been a fraction of a second late. Uranus went down just as it hit. She didn't have much time to reflect because the monster wasn't down for long, that's when the princess finished it off. Neptune didn't even get revenge, it took the princess to bring down that horrible monster.  
She was surprised and proud at how her princess has grown. Most of the senshi were down. The people that she considered her best friends. She had heard stories through Luna and the inner senshi about how she was when she first started fighting in this lifetime. The crybaby and klutz she heard stories about hardly existed anymore. She didn't need the senshi as much as she used to. She could stand on her own two feet.  
She felt a little bit of guilt when she ran to Uranus instead of seeing if the princess was alright, but she would understand. Tuxedo Mask would tend to her, she had to check on Uranus. The closer she got, the more she realized her worst fears were true.  
As she got to Uranus's lifeless body, she pulled off a glove and touched her face. It was already getting cold. How many times have they told each other that the mission was most important? She wished it was true. Right now she wished that the only thing that mattered was that the princess and her prince were alright.  
She was so lost in her grief and looking for any sign of life that she barely noticed Saturn looking over her papa, coming to the same conclusions that Neptune was. "Saturn, why don't you check on Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask?" Saturn silently nodded knowing that meant that her mama wanted to be alone. With a kiss on her papa's cheek, she left.  
Neptune looked over Uranus's legs that would never race again. Oh, how she loved racing. Both in some sort of vehicle or on foot. Her arms that would never hold her again, her mouth that would never kiss her again or make promises in her ears.  
She knew by now that the prince and princess were watching. Also, any other senshi that made it. She had lost track of who was around and who had fallen. She didn't care. She knew it was selfish, but she wished that it had been one of the senshi watching her now. Except maybe Sailor Moon or Saturn. Even the prince could have gone down. Yes, it was very selfish, but she didn't care.  
She could almost hear Uranus telling her how silly she was being, reminding her that it was alright that she had died, as long as the princess was safe. It was so easy to tell each other that when they were both warm and breathing. How many times has the silver crystal brought everyone back to life? How many more times would it work?  
She ran her fingers through her lover's short blond hair. Uranus almost looked like she was sleeping if it wasn't for the fact that her fuku was in rags. "Stupid Uranus," she finally said breaking the silence. It felt like hours since she first spoke to Saturn telling her to check on the princess, but it's only been a few moments. "Why did you have to do that? Out of all the stubborn, headstrong things you have done... You weren't invincible. Didn't you think of me, didn't you think of Hotaru? Haruka! Answer me!"  
Usagi was the first to speak. "Michiru...let us take her." She could see her, Mamoru, Hotaru, and Minako along with Luna and Artemis. All out of their transformations. She wasn't sure if the rest were injured or dead.  
"No. She's going to wake up..."  
Mamoru walked over and put two fingers on her neck trying to find a pulse. "No, she isn't."  
Usagi looked at her with sadness in her eyes. That's when it hit her and she dropped her transformation finally. She finally stepped away to hug her daughter so that Mamoru can move her, wherever he was moving her to. She would have to ask him where later.  
"Why don't you two stay with us for a while?" asked Usagi softly.  
"Hotaru can," Michiru replied, "I want to be home, around her things." Her eyes started to fill with tears thinking about the racing gear that wouldn't be used again, the cars and bikes she owned that wouldn't be driven again, because she couldn't part with anything that Haruka loved so much.  
Hotaru decided that she would be coming home with her mother. She couldn't let her mama grieve alone after all. She was going through some things in her papas garage when she came across something. She ran it upstairs to her mamas room where she spent most of her time anymore.  
"What is it, dear?"  
Hotaru didn't say anything she just handed her the gift bag. In it was a small box that held a necklace with a heart, and a card that said:

My dear Michiru,  
No matter what happens, I am with you forever.  
Love,  
Haruka.


End file.
